U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,437,269, 4,609,581 and 4,761,318 describe coated abrasive sheet materials each comprising a layer of abrasive grains adhered to a front surface of a backing and a multiplicity of loops projecting from a rear surface of the backing by which loops the sheet material is adapted to be releasably held on hooks along the support surface of a pad while the sheet is driven by the pad to abrade a workpiece. The loop materials incorporated in such abrasive sheet material typically comprise a backing portion and a multiplicity of loops formed predominately from longitudinally oriented polymeric fibers anchored in the backing portion and projecting from the backing portion so that they may be releasably engaged with the hooks along the support surface of the pad. Those loop materials are made by different methods including weaving, knitting, or stitching techniques. While such loop materials when incorporated in abrasive sheet material work well to attach the abrasive sheet material along the support surface of the pad, the processes by which the sheets of loop material are made are more expensive than may be desired, particularly because typical abrasive sheet material is used for a relatively short period of time before it is worn out and discarded.